Braig
Braig was one of the six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the complete being of Xigbar. He is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Braig makes his debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep where he battles Terra after having apparently captured Master Xehanort. The fight ends when Terra (consumed by Darkness) disfigures Braig's face while freeing Master Xehanort, leaving him scarred and with only one eye. However, it later turns out that Braig was working with Master Xehanort. Angered greatly at his scars and the loss of his eye, Braig attempts to shoot Master Xehanort from behind, claiming that Xehanort deliberately let Terra go too far, but Master Xehanort threatens him into backing down and continuing with their plan to turn Terra to the darkness. By the time of his next appearance, he has accepted his darkness, indicated by his remaining eye becoming yellow, and his ears becoming pointed. In the Keyblade Graveyard, Braig appears in front of Aqua and Ventus, attempting to get them to attack Terra and kill him for his role in the death of Eraqus, but they refuse to forsake their friend. After paying particular attention to the angry glare Ventus gives him, Braig battles Aqua but is defeated. Vanitas appears and knocks Aqua unconsious allowing Braig to retreat to Radiant Garden to prepare for the next stage of Master Xehanort's plan. After returning to Radiant Garden, Braig takes Dilan and Ansem the Wise to find an amnesiac young Xehanort, and is satisfied that Master Xehanort's plan has worked. Later, Braig is dismayed to find that the new Xehanort does not recognize him, and Braig's attempts to bring back Xehanort's memories prove only to annoy him. Braig, at one point, believes that the new Xehanort is actually Terra, but is proven wrong when Xehanort does not respond to this either. After Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Braig became one of six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, alongside Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort. After Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart, Braig convinces the other apprentices to aid him and Xehanort in conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the mass creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Eventually, Braig and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Braig, along with the others, was consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so a Nobody was also created, Xigbar. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Nothingness. Braig is briefly mentioned in the Secret Ansem Reports in Kingdom Hearts II (though his name was mistranslated as "Bleig"). Appearance Braig appears wearing attire similar to Dilan and Aeleus, along with a red scarf tied around his neck that appears to be fraying at the corner. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's black cloak, sporting the same pointed shoulders. In terms of facial features, Braig sports brown eyes, though they turn gold upon his acceptance of the darkness, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair which appears to be considerably shorter and slicked back. After his fight against Terra, he loses one eye and receives scars, making him and Master Eraqus the only two characters to receive scars during the story. Once able to take the bandages off, Braig wears an eyepatch over his right eye and has a jagged scar going from his left cheek to just under his left eye. Fighting Style Main article: Braig (Boss) Braig, like his Nobody Xigbar, wields twin Arrowguns in battle, using them to fire a variety of quick shots. He uses a telescopic view in battle and is able to walk upside-down via space distortion. Like his Nobody's, Braig's HUD display has a silhouette of his his Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. The shots Braig fires when he is sniping are violet like Xigbar's, but they seem to have explosive properties to them. He can also combine his two weapons into one in order to fire powerful shots in rapid succession. Unlike Xigbar, Braig's spatial abilities are limited to only teleportation and defying gravity as he has yet to become a Nobody. Gallery Image:Braig_concept_art.png|Official Artwork of Braig from the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania. Image:Braig4.jpg|Scan demonstrating Braig's telescopic view. Image:Vs. Braig.jpg|Screenshot showing Braig walking upside-down during the battle with Terra. Image:Braigs Bandages.png|Braig with bandages after receiving his scar and losing his eye. Image:Braig Scar Patch.jpg|Braig with his scar and eyepatch. Image:Braig_Patch.png|Render of Braig with his scar and eyepatch. Image:Braig_and_MX.png|Braig being attacked by Master Xehanort. See Also *Xigbar fr:Braig Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains